Emlékek
by EvilNobara
Summary: Sanji, a Seattle-i szakács egy balesetet követően, közel egy évnyi kóma után végre magához tér. A gond csak az, hogy életének utolsó évére nem emlékszik és azt is elfelejtette, hogy a "nagy nőcsábász" időközben megismerkedett, és összeköltözött élete nagy szerelmével egy kenjutsu bajnokkal, aki történetesen férfi...
1. Chapter 1

Eredeti író: Stark Black  
Az angol verzió: Itt olvasható

_Prológus_

Érezte a takaró érdes szövetét a keze alatt... a felrázatlan vánkost, amin a feje pihent. Egy lágy, ismétlődő csipogás törte csak meg a csendet... mégis mi lehet ez? Az ébresztője sokkal hangosabb ennél...

Lassan kinyitotta a szemét... A szoba félhomályba burkolózott, de még ez a gyér fény is hunyorgásra késztette. Mennyit aludhatott? Dühösen pislogott. Hol lehet... a környezet nem tűnt ismerősnek...

Megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét, de úgy érezte, mintha súly nyomódna a homlokának. Megpróbálta kinyitni a száját, de a nyelve olyan volt, akár a smirgli.

Hallotta a nyíló ajtót... lépteket... egy függönyt libbenését...

- Mr. Black? - egy nő hangja.

_Hosszú, barna haj... karcsú derék... hetyke mellek..._

- Mr. Black... Sanji, hall engem? - egy puha kéz érintése.

_Megpróbált válaszolni, megpróbált bólintani, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett._

- Sanji, ha hall engem, szorítsa meg a kezem. Képes rá?

_Szorítani? Megszorítani a kezét? A kezét..._

Harcolt az öntudatlanság ellen... egyre mélyebbre süllyedt... csapdába esett... Az ujjai zsibbadtak. Megpróbálta megértetni a nővel, hogy zuhan... zuhan vissza abba a sötét, feneketlen mélységbe... Remegés, egy rezdülés, harcolni... ujjak... szorítás... megszorítani a kezét...

Első fejezet

Megcsördült a telefon. Nami megpróbálta visszaásni magát a takaró alá, arcát a párnába temette. Talán ha nem vesz róla tudomást, abbahagyja. Mégis mennyi lehet az idő? Kettő? Három?

Egy meleg test nyomódott a hátához és egy hosszú, napbarnított kar nyúlt át felette, hogy felvegye a kagylót. Belesimult az ölelésbe és hallgatta, amint a szeretője álmos hangon motyog a telefonba.

- Haló... Igen, Luffy Portgus vagyok...

Hosszú ideig csend volt és Nami azon kapta magát, hogy kezd újra álomba merülni. Bárki telefonál is hajnali kettőkor, biztos várhat még egy kicsit.

Hamar magához tért azonban, mikor Luffy talpra szökkent és elkezdte lerángatni róla a takarót. Kinyitotta a szemét, és már épp azon volt hogy a másik oldalra fordultában fejbe rúgja a fiút, mikor az ordítani kezdett a vonal másik végén lévővel.

- Mikor? Mennyi időre?!

Nami is felült, és gyengéden végigsimított Luffy karján. Mégis mi a fene történhetett?

- Igen! - A fiú megragadta, és tágra nyílt szemekkel fordult felé. - Igen, azonnal ott leszünk! Köszönöm!

- Az Istenit, mégis mi van? - Nami már szinte sikoltott, miközben a másik letette a kagylót, hogy magához húzhassa és vidáman megcsókolja. Az arcán mániákus vigyor terült szét.

- A kórházból hívtak... - suttogta. - Sanji magához tért.

Naminak hosszú másodpercekbe telt mire felfogta, mit is hallott. Sanji? Magához tért? Hogy mi?! MAGÁHOZ TÉRT?!

_- Édes Istenem!_

Mindketten kiugrottak az ágyból és kapkodva öltözködni kezdtek. Nami parancsokat osztogatott Luffynak, aki felbukott miközben az előző napi nadrágját próbálta magára rángatni.

- Hívd a bátyád! - turkált közben az asztalon lévő rumliban. - Aztán hívd a munkahelyed! Ha nem adnak szabadnapot, majd én beszélek velük! Megpróbálom elérni Zorot. Az istenit, hol a francban lehet már annak a rohadt hotelnek száma? Jézusom! Hogy ennek is épp most kellett egy másik államba utaznia!

Luffy lelkesen öltözött. A mobilját kihalászta az éjjeliszekrényből, és már rohant is a nappaliba. Belebújt a papucsába, magához vette elmaradhatatlan szalmakalapját és a kocsi kulcsait. _Sanji! Sanji magához tért!_ Felébredt, és újra visszatérhet minden a régi kerékvágásba! Végre elszállhat fölülük a bánat sötét felhője. A szomorúság ami mindannyiuk szemében ott bujkált, végre eltűnhet! Megint rendezhetnek vacsora partikat és annyit ehet, amennyi belefér. Te jó Isten mennyire hiányzott neki Sanji, de a főztje csaknem ugyan annyira! Most már minden rendbe jön! Mindenki boldog lehet! És Zoro...

Zoro végre megint mosolyog majd...

Megnyitotta a névjegyzéket és mikor Ace számához ért megnyomta a "tárcsázás" gombot. Pár másodpercnyi búgás után egy álmos Vivi válaszolt a hívásra.

- Hmmmm... halló? Luffy? - ásította.

- Vivi! Találd ki, mi történt.

X

Chopper végigrohant a folyosón egy csapat csendesen beszélgető orvos és ápolónő mellett.

- Elnézést! - sikította - Bocsika! Sajnálom!

Tony "Chopper" Charlton bár még csak harmadéves medikus hallgató volt, briliáns elméjével mégis hatalmas hírnévre tett szert a kórházban és orvosi körökben. Csak idő kérdése volt, hogy Ő legyen a létező legjobb sebész. Társai felnéztek rá, így mikor a kollegák csoportja meghallotta hogy jön, szó nélkül utat nyitottak neki és érdeklődve figyelték, amint a fiatal férfi megpróbálja türtőztetni magát, hogy ne rohanja végig az utat a liftig.

A fiú kirázta hullámos barna haját a szeméből és a mobiljára bámulva motyogott. Foglalt jelzés, Nami már biztosan tudja.

Karin, a neurológiai osztály ügyeletes ápolónője volt olyan tündér, hogy üzenetet hagyjon a csipogóján Sanji állapotának javulásáról. Tudta, hogy a szőke sráccal jó barátok voltak, és emlékezett rá, hogy aznap éjszakás. Kollegái látták amint könnyes szemmel olvassa, hogy barátja felébredt a kómából és összefüggően válaszolt az orvos kérdéseire.

Mikor pedig Chopper hatalmas, nedvességtől csillogó boci szemekkel a főnővérre nézett, az végképp ellágyult és azt tanácsolta neki, látogassa meg Sanjit. Igen, a fiút társai és tanárai is tisztelték, de az igazi ok amiért mindenki kedvelte az volt, hogy nála cukibb embert még nem hordott hátán a föld.

A lift még sosem tűnt ennyire lassúnak. Inkább lépcsőznie kellett volna.

Megpróbált nem őrültként végigvágtatni a kórtermen. A recepciós pulthoz sietett és csak annyit mondott - Megyek, meglátogatni - majd félig átesve egy ottfelejtett széken rohant tovább a 405-ös szoba felé.

Reszkettek a kezei, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a félhomályos kórterembe. Egy ápolónő állt az ágy mellett, eltakarva előle a fekvő férfit. A monitorokat ellenőrizte, és épp a lázlapra jegyzett fel valamit. Sanji nem mozdult, szemei csukva voltak. Karin szerint elaludt miután beszélt az orvossal, de ez csak könnyű álom volt, nem olyan, mint az a másik.

- Hogy van? - suttogta.

Az ápolónő megfordult és bátorítóan mosolygott rá. - Minden rendben lesz. A pupillareflex vizsgálatra jól reagált és pár szót még mondott is, mielőtt elaludt.

Chopper megtörölgette nedves arcát köpenye ujjával, és átsétált az ágy túloldalára. Nehéz volt elhinni. Pont úgy nézett ki, mint az elmúlt hónapokban: csukott szemek... sápadt bőr... mozdulatlan végtagok.

- Magatokra hagyjalak egy percre?

Chopper a szemeit dörgölve nézett a nőre, könnyei még mindig patakzottak.

- Nem, nem... semmi baj - szipogta. - Csak folytasd, amit elkezdtél.

Félrehúzódott hogy leüljön az egyik vendégfotelba, de félúton megállt, mikor a telefonja csörögni kezdett. Hosszú keresgélés után lelte csak meg, valamelyik zsebe mélyén.

- Igen?

_- Ó Istenem! Szóval igaz!?_ - Usopp hangja szinte sikított a hangszórón keresztül.

Még Chopper is elmosolyodott barátja hisztérikus kirohanását hallva. - Igen. Azt mondták hogy magához tért, és még beszélt is.  
_- Szent szar!_ - A vonal túlfeléről ordítás és vad dudaszó harsant fel. _- Már úton vagyok! Gyilkos a közlekedés. Valami baleset van az I5-ösön a híd után! Asszem kiszállok és megmentek még pár embert, mielőtt beugranék hozzátok!_

Chopper kuncogott egy sort és leült. A szék támlájának döntötte a fejét és nagyot sóhajtott. - Tégy amit jónak látsz Usopp, csak érj ide.

XxXxX

- Sanji? Szólította meg Nami csendesen. - Sanji, hallasz engem?

Lágyan kisimította homlokából a lenőtt tincseket. A fiúnak szüksége lesz majd egy jó fodrászra. Egy alapos hajvágás kell neki és egy kiadós étkezés. Olyan sovány volt, hogy szinte félt megérinteni, nehogy összeroppantsa. A gyomorszondán át kapott ugyan némi táplálékot, de az csupán az életben maradáshoz volt elég.

Luffy már szinte pattogni látszott Nami mellett. Chopper Usoppal az ágy végénél állva figyelte őket. Luffy bátyja Ace, menyasszonyával Vivivel a túloldalról nézték az alvó férfit. A szőke nő leendő férje karján pihentette karcsú ujjait, és lassú köröket rajzolt a bőrére.

Ace összefonta karjait széles mellkasa előtt. Fekete, borzas haja elrejtette szemeit, és csupán állkapcsának megfeszülő izma tanúskodott arról, mennyire nehéz is lepleznie érzéseit. Sanji és Ace közeli barátok voltak, mióta a szőke átköltözött Franciaországból Seattle-be. Már hat éve önkéntesként dolgoztak Ace és Luffy apjának dojo-jában, és harcművészetet tanítottak kicsiknek. Sanji balesete megviselte a férfit.

- Sanji, - Nami nem adta fel. - Sanji, ébredj fel kérlek...

A szőke megmozdult. A szobában mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, amint lassan kinyitja a szemét. Párszor pislantott, és nagyot sóhajtott mielőtt a vörös hajú lány felé fordította volna a tekintetét.

- Sanji! - Nami bátorítóan rámosolygott és gyengéden megfogta a kezét. - Isten hozott!

A fiú összeráncolta a szemöldökét, és lassan megszólalt.

- Nami? - a hangja csikorgott. Hat ember hallgatta áhítattal a rég elfeledettnek hitt hangot. Vivi halk sóhaja törte csak meg a csendet.

- Itt vagyok, Sanji. Mindnyájan itt vagyunk. - mosolya egyre szélesebb lett.

Usopp a könnyeivel küszködött, körmei barázdát vájtak ökölbe szorított tenyerébe. Chopper szorítása a karján kezdett fájdalmassá fokozódni. Ellazította összezárt tenyerét és átölelte a csendesen szipogó fiút.

A szőke behunyta a szemét és lassan megmozgatta az állkapcsát. Mindenki néma csendben várta, hogy végre ellazítsa annyira az izmait, hogy beszélni tudjon.

- Nami... - a hangja recsegett.

- Hmm?

Sanji körbenézett, és felvonta a szemöldökét. - Mi a... kénköves pokolért... vagyok kórházban... és mi a faszért nem tudom mozdítani a kezeimet?

A feszültség ezzel végleg felengedett, Luffy és Ace pedig kacagásban törtek ki. Ez jellemző volt Sanjira. Mindnyájuknak hiányoztak már a csípős megjegyzései, és botrányosan mocskos szája. Ahogy ott feküdt, szemeivel szinte vetkőztetve Namit az állapota ellenére is, mindenkit jókedvre hangolt és meggyőzte őket arról, hogy Sanji tényleg visszatért közéjük.

Nami homlokon csókolta a fiút, miközben az végignézett az ágya köré seregletteken.

- Jól vagy Chopper? - kérdezte, mikor a fiú végre ráemelte tekintetét Usopp lucskosra áztatott ingéből.

Az orvostanonc szipákolt még egy kicsit és bólintott. - Igen, minden oké. Csak olyan... olyan boldog vagyok... S-Sanji... - majd újra visszatemetkezett a másik ingébe. Homokszínű üstöke árulkodott csak a testét rázó sírásról. Usopp a feje felett átlesve nevetett össze a többiekkel.

- Azon túl hogy még gyenge vagy, hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Ace csendesen.

Sanji még mindig mosolyogva lassan a fekete hajú férfi felé fordult. - Basszus, hogy megnőtt a hajad!

Ace kuncogott egy sort és magához ölelte Vivit, miközben Sanji fintorogva megpróbálta kényelembe helyezni magát.

- Ez rohadtul nem jó - motyogta. - Mégis mióta fekszem itt? Kibaszottul nyikorog az összes eresztékem.

Luffy már nyitotta a száját hogy válaszoljon, de Nami egy jól célzott sípcsont rúgása jobb belátásra késztette.

- Kómában voltál - mondta óvatosan. - Elég sokáig voltál távol.

Sanji ekkor már nem mosolygott. - Mégis meddig?

A lány mély lélegzetet vett. Érezte, hogy kezei megint ökölbe szorulnak.

- Majdnem egy teljes évig...

Sanji szeme tágra nyílt, és szánalmas kísérletet tett arra hogy felüljön. - Mi a fasz! - kiáltani akart, de csak sziszegésre futotta amint a fájdalom végighullámzott a testén. Hagyta hogy a lány gyengéden visszanyomja a párnára, és a mozgástól kifulladva megpróbálta ellazítani az izmait.

- Bassza meg... bassza meg... - motyogott maga elé. Nami szíve majd' megszakadt.

- Sajnálom Sanji... - figyelte amint a férfi újra meg újra átgondolta a hallottakat, és vonásai lassan megkeményedtek.

- Mi... a fene történt? - kérdezte végül.

Luffy összefűzte kezeit a mellkasa előtt. - Megígértük Zoronak, hogy Ő mondhatja el. Már úton van ide Oregonból. Shanks szerzett neki jegyet. Pár órán belül ideér.

Nami látta, amint számtalan érzelem hullámzik át Sanji arcán, mielőtt a szőke végül kérdőn Luffyra nézne.

- Shanks? - kérdezte. A hangja megbicsaklott. - Mit csinál Shanks Oregonban? És ki a fasz az a Zoro?

XxXxX

A férfi már azon volt, hogy megfojtja a taxisofőrt. A járgány pontosan 100 km/h-val vánszorgott az I5-ös autópálya külső sávjában. Hát nem azt mondta neki, hogy siessen? Nem fogta fel, hogy a számára legfontosabb ember épp most ébredt fel a közel egy évig tartó kómából és hogy csak azért nincsenek még együtt, mert úgy vánszorog, mint egy vemhes anyatetű?

Fogd vissza magad, Zoro. Semmi jó nem sülne ki belőle, ha emberölésért tartóztatnának le pont azon a napon, mikor végre viszontláthatnád a szeretődet. Tizenegy hónap és tizenhat nap után...

Istenem, majd' egy éve történt már. Az orvosok szerint minél tovább van valaki kómában, annál kisebb az esélye, hogy visszatérjen. Ahogy a hónapok teltek, egyre több szó esett "pénzügyi problémákról" és "egyéb lehetőségekről". De Zoro nem adta fel a reményt. Sanji erős volt. Egy kibaszott harcművészeti bajnok, ráadásul ez csak hobbi volt nála! Semmi, és senki nem állíthatta meg, ha igazán akart valamit. Sosem adta fel és sosem hajolt meg mások akarata előtt. Ez volt az egyik dolog, amit Zoro leginkább szeretett az energikus szőke srácban, szóval elhatározta, hogy ő sem adja alább.

Kibámult a kocsiablakon és nézte Seattle hatalmas, tovasuhanó épületeit. Már a gondolat is, hogy újra a karjaiban tarthatja Sanjit... hogy csókolhatja és hogy viszont csókolják... a közös étkezések, beszélgetések és éjszakák... a közös élet Sanjival... Már a gondolat is fájdalmasan édes szorítást okozott a mellkasában.

Dühödt pislogással próbálta palástolni párásodó tekintetét. Na, nem! Ő nem sír. _Sosem_ sírna. Az Isten szerelmére, hiszen Ő Roronoa Zoro! Ő Mr. Kemény Arc, a Nemzetközi Kardforgató Bajnok személyesen! Nem fog pityeregni és összeomlani csak úgy, senki kedvéért! Még Sanjiért sem! ... Na jó, talán érte mégis... ha végre újra egyedül lehetnek majd otthon... kettesben az ágyukban...

A következő pár perc óráknak tűnt, amíg letértek az autópályáról és eljutottak a Kórházhoz.

- Hol tegyem ki?

- Van egy bejárat az ötödik utcánál. - mormogta dühösen. Már azon volt, hogy kivetődik a mozgó járműből.

Mikor végre megálltak, egy marék húszast dobott a sofőrnek és kardjait felmarkolva kiugrott a kocsiból. A fegyverein kívül semmit nem hozott magával. A többi holmiját rábízta Shanksre a menedzserére hogy hozza utána, de a kardjaitól nem vált meg.

Átjutott a már ismerős ajtókon és nagyujjával tövig nyomta a lift "fel" gombját. A recepciós nő mosolygott, és intett neki. Visszabiccentett és vállára vetette a tokban lévő pengéket, mielőtt belépett volna a fotocellás vasajtón. A Neurológia orvosai és ápolónői akikkel az elmúlt egy évben gyakran találkozott, mind ismerősként üdvözölték és jókívánságokat kiáltottak utána, amint elhaladt mellettük. Visszaintett nekik és elrohant az előtér irányába.

Látta, amint Ace a kórterem bejárata előtt áll. Szólította, de a másik férfi tekintetétől meghűlt az ereiben a vér.

- Mi történt? - Zoro szinte reszketett az idegességtől. - Mi a baj? Jól van?

Megpróbálta félrelökni az útból, de Ace erősen megragadta a vállát és nem eresztette.

- Várj! Várj! Zoro! - mondta halkan, de olyan intenzitással, hogy a másik szinte kővé dermedt.

- Jól van, ne aggódj - a magasabb férfi lazított a szorításán. - A körülményekhez képest jól van.

Zorot ez nem igazán nyugtatta meg. - De?

Ace megragadta a kardforgató széles vállait, és a plafont bámulta. Mérhetetlen fájdalom tükröződött a tekintetében, amitől a másik úgy érezte ordítania kell, ha nem böki ki végre mi a baj.

- Zoro... - lassan visszafordította tekintetét, hogy legjobb barátja szemébe nézhessen.

- Nem emlékszik rád...

XxXxX

Első fejezet vége.

Fordítói megjegyzés, avagy Nob hozzászól:  
Nos, ez lett volna az első fejezet. Pár dolgot csak, még az eredeti írótól. Mivel ez egy realisztikus történet, Luffy nincs gumiból, Brook nem csontváz, hanem egy magas csontos fekete férfi, Vivinek szőke a haja, és Chopper sem rénszarvas, hanem egy aranyos félig-férfi orvostan hallgató. ^_^ És igen. Ahogy az eredeti író mondta: "If any of these things bother you, I'm sorry but it's my story. If you don't like it, don't read it." XD Ha bárkinek ellenvetése van, hát így járt.

Nob még mindig beszél:  
Azért örülnék minden kommentnek. ^^ Legalább tudnám, hogy valaki olvassa-e azt amit fordítok, vagy csak magamnak csinálom.

Pusza: Nob~


	2. Chapter 2

Eredeti író: Stark Black

Második fejezet.

- Zoro - szólt Ace csendesen. - Nem emlékszik rád...

A férfi zavartan pislogott. Nem emlékszik rá? Amnézia? Ilyen szar csak hülye mozifilmekben fordul elő! Kissé megtántorodott és támaszt keresve barátja vállába kapaszkodott.

- Mi a faszról beszélsz? - sziszegte a fogai közt.

Ace karon ragadta és megpróbálta a várószoba irányába terelni. - Gyere velem, ott majd megbeszéljük. Szerzünk valami üdítőt is, addig egy kicsit lenyugyszol...

- _Kibaszottul nem akarok lenyugodni!_ - ordította, kirántva magát a szorításból. - Most azonnal mondd el mi a picsa van, vagy elkezdem szétverni a berendezést!

Ace újra megragadta és közelebb húzta magához. Zoro elképesztően erős volt, de a másik is tudott félelmetes lenni. Az utóbbi tíz évben tüzek ellen harcolt Seattle-ben, és ha kettejük közt ütésváltásra került volna sor, közel azonos ellenfelekként indulhattak volna.

- Zoro - suttogta a lánglovag béketűrőn. - Meg kell nyugodnod. Ha most tombolni kezdesz, ki fognak dobni. Akkor aztán végképp nem láthatod... Ugye felfogtad?

Zoro egy pontot fixírozott valahol a másik válla fölött, és nehezen szedte a levegőt az orrán át. Mégis mit érne el vele ha őrjöngeni kezdene? Ezzel nem segít rajta, nem változtat meg vele semmit. Csak maga alatt vágná a fát, pedig kibaszottul látni akarta Sanjit.

- Rendben... - suttogta. - Rendben... jó leszek... csak kérlek, mondd el mi történt.

Ace újra vállon ragadta és maga felé fordította, míg tekintetük nem találkozott és a másik háta a falnak nem nyomódott. Az árnyalatnyival magasabb férfi kissé lehajolt és csendesen így szólt.

- Nem csak téged felejtett el - kezdte. - Az utóbbi két évről nincsenek emlékei. Azt hitte még mindig a Baratie-n dolgozik, és te is tudod, hogy karácsony után változtatott állást miután elkezdtünk járni Vivivel.

- És akkortájt találkoztam vele én is... - Zoro a padlót bámulta. Ez az egész történet valószerűtlennek tűnt. Lassan forogni kezdett vele a világ.

- Igen. Ti csak aztán találkoztatok a dojo-ban, miután otthagyta a Baratie-t és átment a Rocksou-ba. Nem emlékszik rá hogy felmondott, vagy hogy téged megismert, és épp ezért nem tudja azt sem, hogy kicsoda Franky vagy Brook.

- Most azt várod, hogy ettől jobban érzem majd magam? - Zoro pillantása gyilkos volt.

- Nem - emelte fel Ace a kezeit. - Csak próbálom megmagyarázni a helyzetet. A baleset előtti teljes év elveszett az életéből.

Zoro előtt kezdett minden összefolyni, térdei megrogytak. Ace kapta el, mielőtt még lecsúszhatott volna a padlóra.

- Zoro! A lánglovag egy pillanatra elvesztette hidegvérét, amint sziklaszilárdnak hitt barátja a szemei előtt esett darabokra. - Zoro, jól vagy?

Egy hang szólalt meg a váróterem felől.

- Ace, minden rendben?

Franky aggódva nézte őket. A feketehajú erősítésként hívta magával hátha Zoro őrjöngeni kezdene, a hatalmas férfi pedig az első szóra jött. Átvette Acetől a kardokat és tokostul a hátára vetette őket.

- Zoro, öreg haver. Minden oké? A frászt hozod ránk.

A kardforgató felnézett Frankyre. A jó fejjel magasabb férfi begombolt inget viselt lazára kötött nyakkendővel, ami szöges ellentétben állt a szokásos virágos hawaii mintás ingeivel. Talán munkába menet ráncigálták ide, vagy egy elhúzódott estélyről. Különös, hogy Zoronak épp az jutott eszébe róla, mikor Sanjival elmentek bevásárolni a születésnapjára és összekaptak azon hogy a kék virágmintás, vagy a zöld teknőcmintás felsőt vegyék meg neki.

Éles fájdalom szorította össze a szívét és egy pillanatra el kellett takarnia a szemeit. _Nem fogok sírni, nem fogok sírni, Zoro SOHA NEM sír..._

- Franky... - mormolta. - Nem emlékszik rám.

Az óriás hatalmas kezét a vállára tette. - Tudom, haver - mondta nyugtatólag. - Tudom... Sajnálom...

Hármasban mentek a váróterembe, ahol a többiek is gyülekeztek. Robin épp kávét szürcsölt egy műanyag csészéből, Chopper pedig Usopp ölében nyugtatta a fejét. A fiú szemei duzzadtak voltak és vörösek, apró kezével Usoppba kapaszkodott.

- Hol van Luffy? - kérdezte Zoro, miközben levetődött az egyik kényelmetlen fotelba.

- Bement Sanjihoz. Nami és Vivi is vele van. - szólt Robin csendesen, miközben felajánlotta a mellé ülő Frankynek maradék kávéját.

- Tehetek érted valamit? - kérdezte Ace.

Zoro járomcsontján egy pillanatra megfeszült a bőr, de csak egy fejrázás érkezett válaszul. Végül barátaira nézve így szólt.  
- Ugye nem mondtátok el neki, hogy került ide? - kérdezte óvatosan.

Usop megrázta a fejét. - Hiszen már korábban megegyeztünk, hogy te mondod el. Nami épp arról mesél neki, mi történt az elmúlt években... Megpróbálja kicsit felfrissíteni az emlékezetét.

Zoro szemei tágra nyíltak. - Ugye rólam nem beszélt, igaz? Hiszen Ő most a két évvel ezelőtti Sanji! Az a fickó, aki azt hitte, száz százalékig hetero!

Usopp arcából kifutott a vér, így Robin vette át tőle a szót.

- Mindenki kerüli ezt a témát. Senki nem szeretne az első lenni, aki ezt közli vele.

Zoro bólintott. - Akkor jó. Ez is az én reszortom lesz.

Chopper szipogott egy sort és felnézett Usopp öléből. - Zoro, most mit fogsz tenni? Mi lesz, ha továbbra sem emlékszik majd rád? Mi lesz így veletek?

A férfi a padlót bámulta. Úgy érezte, valaki a cél előtt resetelte élete játékát, és most újra végig kell küzdenie az összes pályát. Újra el kell majd viselnie, amint Sanji rámenősen flörtöl a létező összes nővel. A gúnyolódását, sértegetését, az állandó vetélkedést. Kemény menet volt első alkalommal megszerezni Sanjit... és most kezdheti előröl...

Másfelől... viszont... most már mindent tud róla. Tudja mit szeret és mit nem. Tudja mit remél, miben bízik, ismeri az álmait és vágyait. Kedvenc színét, és kedvenc ételét... mindent tud róla. Talán ezen tudás birtokában már könnyebb dolga lesz. Talán most már nem lesz olyan nehéz megnyernie magának.

Zoro felállt. Barátai lélegzet visszafojtva figyelték, amint a már jól ismert kifejezés keményíti meg vonásait. Az a láng égett a szemében, amely nála a versenyek kezdetét jelzi. A tekintet a végső csapás előtt, mielőtt padlóra küldi az utolsó ellenfelét is. A tekintet, ami azt sugallja biztos a győzelmében.

Bőrdzsekije zsebébe csúsztatta kezét, és mély lélegzetet vett.

- Egyszer már elértem, hogy belém szeressen... csak még egyszer meg kell tennem... ennyi.

XxXxX

- Nem hiszem el, hogy _összeházasodtok_! - szólt Sanji csendesen. - Az utolsó emlékem rólatok, hogy a apró oldalpillantásokat vettek a másikra a kártyaasztalnál, és úgy tesztek, mintha csak "véletlenül" ülnétek egymás mellé a moziestjeink alkalmával.

Vivi elpirult és hosszú szőke haját a füle mögé simította. - Pár hónapja kérte meg a kezem. Kihajóztunk a tengerre és néztük a naplementét... nagyon romantikus volt...

Sanji vigyorgott. - Ace már csak ilyen. Gratulálok nektek. - Látta, amint Vivi egyre szélesebben mosolyog, és nem mulasztotta el a szerelmes pillantást Luffy és Nami között. - Ó az Istenért! Ne mondjátok, hogy ti is...

- Nem - kuncogott Nami. - Nem kérte meg a kezem... még... - ezzel oldalba könyökölte a feketehajút, kiemelve ezzel a "még" szócskát.

Luffy morgott és grimaszolt egy sort, miközben fájó horpaszát dörgölte. Bocsi, de erre az alkalomra valami különlegeset kell majd kitalálnom. Nem hagyhatom, hogy a bátyám lefőzzön, tudod?

A szőke férfi még mindig mosolygott. Érdekes estéje volt. Olyan sztorikat hallott, amik vele történtek meg két évvel ezelőtt, találkozott a barátaival, miközben megtudta mit is csináltak amíg távol volt. Mindnyájan olyan boldogok voltak, hogy visszatért közéjük. Mély érdeklődéssel figyelték minden szavát, áhítattal csüggtek mozdulatain és követték minden rezdülését. Rettentően jól szórakozott, habár az izületei fájtak, és a feje gyengén ugyan, de folyamatosan lüktetett. Barátai körülvették, törődtek vele, szerették.

Akkor mégis miért érzi úgy, hogy valami hiányzik? Miért érzi úgy, hogy lelke egy darabkáját kiszakították?

Gondolatban megrázta a fejét. Mekkora barom. Biztos, hogy az emlékek hiánya okozza ezt az érzést. Egy teljes év eseményei vannak valahol elzárva agya legmélyén! Még szép, hogy hiányérzete van!

- Mondd Sanji, te~ - Luffy félbehagyta a mondatot, mikor nyílt az ajtó. Nami és Vivi egyszerre fordultak a bejárat felé és Sanji meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy mindkét lány halványan elsápad. A függönytől nem láthatta ki az, aki miatt ilyen hirtelen változott meg a hangulat.

Luffy a nyakát nyújtogatta hogy jobban lásson, és rámosolygott a belépőre.

- Zoro! - integetett vidáman. - Gyere, üdvözöld Sanjit!

Zoro? Már említették ezt a fazont. Azt mondták, jó barátok voltak. Szinte a legjobbak. Kár, hogy nem emlékszik rá. Habár nem tehet róla, ez biztos rosszul esik a másiknak.

Luffy összefűzte tarkója mögött az ujjait és hintázni kezdett a lábujjain. - Elmeséltük neki, mikről maradt le! Megpróbáltam neki körülírni az éttermet ahol dolgozik, de nem igazán tudok róla mást, minthogy a kaja finom - vigyorgott.

Sanji tekintetével követte a függönyt, amit egy magas, napsütötte bőrű izmos férfi húzott félre, akinek... zöld a haja? A maga durva módján jóképű volt, és három arany karika volt a bal fülében. Sanji azonnal megértette, miért is barátkozott ezzel az emberrel. Tiszteletet parancsoló jelenség volt. Önbizalom és erő sugárzott belőle. Az első másodperctől fogva érezte, hogy ez az ember, akárcsak Ő, önkéntelenül is képes magára vonni a figyelmet. De míg Ő ezt a megnyerő modorával éri el, addig Zoro a külsejével, és az őt körüllengő nyers erővel.

Állta ennek a félelmetes embernek a tekintetét és érezte, hogy valami különös kapcsolat van kettejük közt. Lélegzete elakadt, és mintha elektromosság cikázott volna végig a gerincén. Zoro a legáthatóbb tekintettel nézett rá, amivel valaha is találkozott, de ahelyett hogy - mint minden bizonnyal az emberek többsége - megfutamodott volna előle, ő emelt fővel fogadta. Visszabámult, és állta a sötét szemekből felé sugárzó tüzet.

- Sanji - hallotta, amint Nami felkel a székből és maga után húzza Luffyt. Elkapta a tekintetét és a kérdezőre nézett.

- Igen Nami? - mondta negédesen.

- Elmegyünk egy kicsit, hogy beszélgethessetek Zoroval.

- Óóó, de Nami! - Kezdte volna Luffy. - Én még nem akarok~

- _Éhes_ vagyok! - ragadta karon a lány. - Reggeli idő van, és kerítenünk kéne valami kaját.

Luffy felélénkült az étel említésére. - Igazad van! Ez jó ötlet! Te is jössz Vivi?

Mindhárman elköszöntek, Nami pedig szavát adta, hogy később még visszajönnek. Sanji furcsállotta ugyan azt a különös pillantást amit a vöröshajú Zoro felé küldött, de hamar elfelejtkezett róla mikor kettesben maradt a sztoikus férfival. Nézte amint Zoro az ágyához húz egy széket, és a karfára könyökölve összefűzött ujjain pihenteti az állát. Valamiért egy nagymacskára emlékeztette: egy veszélyes, de még félig szundikáló fenevadra.

Hosszú másodpercekig csak méregették egymást. Különös volt a csönd, de nem annyira, hogy kínos legyen. Sanji tetőtől talpig végigmérte, míg Zoro inkább az arcát és haját vizslatta. Végre a nagyobbik férfi leengedte a kezeit, és gyengéden elmosolyodott.

- Szóval... - a hangja karcos volt, de lágy. - Hogy érzed magad, szaros szakács?

Sanji első meglepetésében nagyokat pislogott, végül kacagni kezdett, ami nevetéssé, majd halk köhögéssé vált.

Megtörölte a száját, és még mindig mosolyogva Zoro felé fordult.

- Biztos jó barátok lehetünk, ha eddig ép bőrrel sikerült megúsznod azt, hogy _így_ szólíts.

Zoro mosolya tovább szélesedett. - Nem mintha lenne ellenem esélyed.

- Aha! - vágott vissza Sanji. - Csak várj amíg kikerülök innen, faszfej. Úgy szétrúgom a szaros segged, hogy a szádon át jön majd ki.

Mindketten vigyorogtak, és Sanji meglepetten tapasztalta milyen hamar sikerült azonos hullámhosszra jutnia ezzel emberrel, akit szinte alig ismer. Elővette a lelkiismerete, és kicsit engedett a mosolyából.

- Bocsáss meg, hogy nem emlékszem rád - mondta csendesen. - Nami mesélte, hogy barátok voltunk. Akarom mondani, _vagyunk_.

Zoro a földre sütötte a szemét de nem elég gyorsan, így Sanji még megláthatta a benne tükröződő fájdalmat. A másik előre dőlt ültében, könyökét a térdére támasztotta.

- Igen - a csöndes férfi megdörzsölte a szemét, mielőtt állát a kézhátára támasztotta volna. - Barátok vagyunk. És ne mentegetőzz... nem a te hibád.

Sanji nem szerette, ahogy a másik azt mondja "a te hibád". Úgy érezte, hogy valami rosszat tett amivel megbántotta, ezért inkább témát váltott. - Úgy hallottam, repülővel jöttél. Külföldön élsz?

- Nem - Zoro végre felemelte a tekintetét, és Sanji örült, hogy már nem látja benne azokat a szomorú fényeket. - Tegnap versenyem volt.

- Verseny? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Igen - Zoro újra mosolygott. - Országos kenjutsu bajnok vagyok. - Gyakran járok nemzetközi versenyekre.

- Kenjutsu?

- Kardvívás - magyarázta Zoro. - Többféle stílusban is szoktam indulni, de a kendo az erősségem. Abban világszínvonalon teljesítek.

Sanji szeme tágra nyílt. - Várj egy percet, te részt vettél a NASKA-n? Hiszen akkor~

- Nem csak én, te is - szólt közbe. - Múlt évben mindketten indultunk.

Sanji testébe újra belenyilallt a fájdalom, de túl izgatott volt ahhoz hogy tudomást vegyen róla, és abbahagyja a kérdezősködést.  
- Komolyan? Milyen volt? Hogy teljesítettem? És te hogy teljesítettél?

Zoro mosolygott egy sort társa kirohanásán, és Sanji karjára tette a kezét. - Nyugi, nyugi... kimagaslóan végeztél. Savate és silat könnyűsúlyban első lettél. A fő taekwondo küzdelmed lemondtad mert nem voltál hajlandó használni a kezed, a bizottság végül mégis megszavazta, hogy összetettben harmadik legyél.

- Szent szar... - Sanji nem talált szavakat. Ez egy olyan emlék volt, amiért képes lett volna minden pénzt megadni. - És te hogy teljesítettél?

- Összetett második.

Sanji csak pislogott. - Azta...

A kezére bámult, és megpróbálta megemészteni a hallottakat.

- Ez hihetetlen. Már vagy ezerszer versenyeztem a NASKA-n és most, hogy végre helyezést érek el, nem emlékszem rá...

Zoro hátradőlt a székben. - Nos, elhiheted. A díj a bizonyíték. Otthon van a kandallópárkányunkon.

Sanji felkapta tekintetét és dühösen felcsattant. - A _MI_ otthonunkban?

Látta, amint kifut a vér a napbarnított arcból. Zoro szemei kikerekedtek és olyan szorosan zárta össze állkapcsát, hogy járomcsontján megfeszült a bőr.

- Ööö... Igen... Gondolom a többiek nem említették, hogy lakótársak vagyunk.

_Ó, a picsába! Gratulálok Sanji... szegény fickó már eddig is elég kínosan érezhette magát..._

- Nem... - motyogta. - De semmi baj... Biztos jól kijövünk majd egymással. Jó fejnek tűnsz... És már korábban is működött a dolog, igaz?

Zoro egy kicsit ellazult és bólintott. - Aha, párszor szóvá tetted ugyan hogy dobozból iszom a tejet, és ha elalszom a kanapén összenyálazom a huzatot... de csupán ennyi. Megbeszéltük, hogy te nem jössz az edzőszobámba, én pedig kerülöm a konyhát, hacsak nincs valami vészhelyzet.

Sanji csúnya grimaszt vágott de a szeme nevezett. - A kartonból iszol?! Te barbár!

Zoro gyengéden oldalba boxolta - Csak képzeld el, hányszor csináltam a távollétedben.

Sanji még mindig a szemeit forgatta, mikor nyílt az ajtó. Egy csinos ápolónő érkezett gyógyszerekkel és egy új infúziós tasakkal. Udvariasan megkérte Zorot jöjjön vissza egy kicsit később, hogy a páciens pihenhessen egy keveset. Sanjit bosszantotta a lány, mert tényleg élvezte a beszélgetést a kardforgatóval, de őszintén megvallva fáradt is volt egy kicsit. Irónikus, hiszen majd' egy évet töltött előtte alvással.

- Hé, Zoro... - szólt csendesen, mikor a másik férfi távozni készült.

- Igen, Love-cook?

Sanji mosolygott egy sort a becenéven és magára húzta a takarót. - Ugye hamar visszajössz? Többet akarok tudni a versenyeidről.  
Zoro szeme megvillant és megint ugyanazt az átható tekintetet érezte magán, amit már korábban is. De hirtelen túl fáradtnak érezte magát ahhoz hogy állja, ezért inkább a lányra nézett. Szempillái szinte azonnal elkezdtek lecsukódni. A kardforgató lehajolt és segített a legyengült szakácsnak betakarózni.

- Az előtérben leszek - suttogta. - Nem megyek sehova, megígérem.

Sanji mosolygott és lehunyta a szemét. Az ápolónő biztos adott valamit az infúzióhoz, mert szinte pillanatok alatt elaludt.  
Mielőtt végleg elnyelte az álom, úgy tűnt mintha érezné, amint egy gyengéd, kérges tenyér kisimítja haját a homlokából... és valaki lágyan arcon csókolja...

XxXxX

Második fejezet vége.

Fordítói megjegyzés:

Kis mellékinformáció a történethez:

NASKA: Harcművészeti találkozó, melyet évenként rendeznek meg Észak-Amerikában. Szinte minden harcművészeti stílus képviselteti magát rajta.

Savate: Egy Franciaországban kidolgozott küzdősport. A boxban is használt ütéseket és különböző rúgástechnikák elegyét alkalmazza.

Silat: Az indonéz-szigetvilágban elterjedt harcművészeti stílus. Több különböző fajtája fejlődött ki, de mindegyik ütéseket, rúgásokat, dobásokat használ. A silat ezen felül pengés támadó eszközöket is alkalmaz.

^_^ Ja! És ha valakit érdekel, minap ihletet kaptam a történettől és gondoltam megpróbálom megrajzolni Choppert. A végeredmény a DeviantArton található (a felhasználónév ott is EvilNobara). ^^ A rajz a történet eredeti írójának StarkBlack-nek van dedikálva.

^_^ Ha valakinek lenne még kérdése, nyugodtan tegye fel. ;) És a kommenteket még mindig szívesen fogadom.

Pusza: Nob~


	3. Chapter 3

Eredeti író: Stark Black

Harmadik fejezet.

Miután becsukta maga mögött Sanji szobájának ajtaját, aggodalmas tekintetek kereszttüzében találta magát. Nami és Vivi a szemközti fotelekben ültek, Ace biztos, ami biztos a bejárat mellet posztolt, Robin és Franky pedig a váróterem üvegén keresztül bámult rá. Usopp és Chopper nem volt a láthatáron.

Zoro szíve még mindig erősen zakatolt. Ha valaki most megkérdezte volna, biztos letagadja, hogy remeg a keze - _Zoro keze sosem remeg!_ - de tisztában volt vele, hogy ez így nem igaz. A picsába is, szinte egész testében reszketett.

Hé, Zoro - szólította meg Ace. - Minden rendben lesz veled? Nincs szükséged valamire?

A férfi a padlót bámulta. Még nem szedte össze magát annyira hogy beszéljen, de felemelte a kezét és gyengén megrázta a fejét.

- Jól kijöttetek egymással? - kérdezte Nami. - Nem verekedtetek össze, vagy valami... igaz?

_("- Aha. -vágott vissza Sanji - Csak várj amíg kikerülök innen, faszfej. Úgy szétrúgom a szaros segged, hogy a szádon át jön majd ki.")_

Zoro mellkasa fájni kezdett. Sanji egyszerűen csak... önmaga volt... és nem, nem harcoltak, sőt, egész jól megértették egymást. De valamiért így még sokkal nehezebb volt ezt elviselni, mintha Sanji a két évvel ezelőtti seggfej lett volna. Az a férfi aki az ágyon feküdt, ugyanaz a személy volt akit Zoro ismert. Az, akivel közösen edzett, együtt élt, szeretkezett, harcolt, sírt - _Nem, Zoro sosem sír!_ Az Ő Sanjija volt... és mégsem. Minden ugyanolyan volt mint régen, kivéve, hogy valaki kitörölte Őt az emlékeiből...

_("- Bocsáss meg, hogy nem emlékszem rád. - mondta csendesen. - Nami mesélte, hogy barátok voltunk. Akarom mondani, vagyunk.")_

Zoro korábban sosem hitt Istenben, de most elgondolkodott... mert kizárt, hogy a sors és a véletlen ennyire kegyetlen legyen. Bizonyára létezett Isten, és _gyűlölte_ őt.

Zoro? - Vivi halk hangja szakította meg a gondolatait.

A kardforgató összeráncolta homlokát és lehunyta a szemét. Ez már túl sok volt neki. Szüksége volt egy kis magányra. A rá irányuló tekintetek, az aggódó arcok, a _szánalom_... csak úgy sütött felé. Ki kell innen jutnia, mielőtt még végleg becsavarodik.

- Ööö... - ujjait végigfuttatta rövidre nyírt haján - Csak adjatok egy percet. Ki kell mennem a mosdóba.

Végigment a folyosón, meg sem várva mit szólnak hozzá a többiek. Elhaladt pár ápolónő mellett és belépett a "férfimosdó" feliratú ajtón. Mikor megbizonyosodott róla hogy más nem tartózkodik odabent rajta kívül, elfordította a bejárati zárat és a csapokhoz ment. Tenyerét a hűs mosdókagylón nyugtatta, amely kék volt, árnyalatnyi fehérrel vegyítve.

Kék... tengerkék... kék, mint Sanji szeme... Ködös fehér... mint a virág az étkező pulton vasárnap reggelente, miután elkészítette Zoro kedvenc palacsintáját...

A PICSÁBA! Behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a fájdalom hulláma átcsapjon felette. Mikor az imént odaért Sanji ágyához és elhúzta a függönyt, rettenetesen félt. A világ lelassult, és minden megállt egy pillanatra. Semmi más nem tűnt valósnak, csak Ők ketten. Minden megszűnt létezni, mikor Sanji ránézett. Az a pillantás pont olyan volt, mint amilyenre emlékezett: nyugodt és ravasz. Kérdő és ösztönös. Zoro egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy a másik talán majd átlát rajta. Megérzi, milyen elkeseredetten próbálja leplezni fájdalmát és sóvárgását, és hogy megrémül tőle. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy arra kérje, menjen el, és soha többé ne jöjjön vissza.

Erős rosszullét lett úrrá rajta. Felegyenesedett és megpróbált harcolni ellene, de már tudta, hogy ez vesztett csata lesz. Bemenekült a legközelebbi fülkébe és öklendezni kezdett. Régen evett utoljára, így ez sem hozott számára megkönnyebbülést, csupán csak a gyomra görcsölt be tőle. _Az istenit... Mégis mi a frász ütött belém?_ Mély lélegzetet vett, és megpróbált megnyugodni.

_A picsába! Szedd már össze magad, Zoro..._ Legközelebb óvatosabbnak és erősebbnek kell lennie. Nem hagyhatja, hogy csak úgy elvesszen Sanji gyönyörű szemeiben, vagy hogy belefeledkezzen a hangjának csengésébe. El kell mondania az igazat az utolsó elvesztett évéről. Ha vissza akar térni a korábbi életéhez, tudnia kell mindenről. Nem tartották titokban a kapcsolatukat. Mindenki, aki ismerte, tudta hogy Sanji szeretője férfi. Sanji büszke volt rá - büszke Zorora, épp úgy, ahogy Zoro is büszke volt Sanjira. Meg kell acéloznia magát mielőtt elmondja neki. Megint erőssé és magabiztossá kell vánnia, olyasvalakivé, akire újra felnézhet majd.

Változtatnia kell, hogy ne legyen az a szánalmas csődtömeg, aki egy kórházi mosdóba menekül egy kis magányért. Öklei kifehéredtek, ahogy markolta a vécé ülőkéjét. Lassan könnyek gyűltek a szemébe és valami kaparni kezdte a torkát. Nem eshet szét ennyire, nem mutathatja mások előtt, milyen gyenge.

Halk kopogás zavarta meg gondolatait.

- Mi van! - mordult fel. Hangjának hallatán szinte mindenkinek inába szállt volna a bátorsága, de az ajtó másik felén olyasvalaki állt, akit ez nem ijesztett meg.

Zoro, én vagyok az - mondta Chopper vakmerően. - Jól vagy?

A férfi sóhajtott. Chopper a "Doktor hangját" használta. Senki nem akart és nem is tudott ellenállni annak, mikor így beszélt. A bejárathoz ment és megragadta a kilincs fölötti zárat.

- Egyedül vagy?

- Igen - érkezett azonnal a válasz.

Résnyire nyitotta az ajtót, a kócos fiú pedig benyújtott rajta egy üveg gyümölcslevet és egy apró pirulát.

- Vedd ezt be, és idd meg hozzá az összes üdítőt. Tudom, hogy már rég ettél utoljára és tudom, nem akadályozhatlak meg az önmarcangolásban, de azt legalább elérhetem, hogy a szervezeted ne száradjon ki.

Zoro pár másodpercig csak bámult rá, végül gyenge mosoly jelent meg az arcán és félreállt az ajtóból, hogy beengedje az aprócska fiút. Ha volt még valaki Sanjin kívül, aki érzelgős, csöpögő masszává tudta változtatni Zorot, hát Chopper volt az. Egyszerűen túl cuki volt.

A leendő orvos beóvakodott a mosdóba és felcsüccsent a pultra. Lábaival kalimpálni kezdett mint a kisgyerekek, miközben végignézte amint a másik bekapja a vitamint és szinte egy kortyra megiszik fél üveg gyümölcslevet. Zoro a szeme sarkából figyelte és majdnem elnevette magát mikor látta, amint aprócska társa csípőre vágja a kezét és csúnyán néz rá. Igazából csak Chopper mércéjével mérve volt ijesztő ez a nézés.

- Az egészet - mondta.

A nagydarab férfi a szemeit forgatta, majd egy húzásra megitta a maradékot. Az üres üveget a szemétbe dobta és megtörölte a száját.

- Most boldog vagy? - morogta.

A fiú arca felderült. - Naná.

Zoro is odasétált hozzá a pulthoz. Nekitámaszkodott a hűvös műanyagnak, kezeit összefűzte a mellkasa előtt és úgy bámulta a padló egy pontját, mintha onnan olvashatná ki a válaszokat a kérdéseire.

Pár perc múlva Chopper mélyet sóhajtott. - Furcsa beszélni látni... igaz? Már olyan régóta nem szólalt meg...

Zoro bólintott.

- De tudod hogy mi az, ami még ennél is furább? - Chopper már szinte nevezett.

Társa felnézett és felvonta egyik szemöldökét. - Hm?

- Az, hogy Sanji nem cigarettával a szájában beszél! Nem emlékszem rá, hogy valaha is láttam volna anélkül, kivéve mikor meglátogattam egyszer a munkahelyén.

Végre Zoro is elmosolyodott és megdörzsölte a tarkóját. - Aha... Most, hogy mondod, elég fura.

Chopper mosolya elhalványult és vékony karjaival átölelte Zoro nyakát. - Minden rendben lesz... Szeret téged, csak nem emlékszik rá.

A másik férfi is felült a pultra és átölelte az aprócska fiút. Choppert annyira a kisöccsének tekintette, hogy néha szinte elfelejtette, hogy egyáltalán nem rokonok. Kissé engedett benne a feszültség. Állát a másik borzas üstökére támasztotta és lágyan beleszuszogott.

- Nem láttam veletek Kayát - mondta. - Dolgozik ma éjjel?

- Nem... - a fiú mélyet sóhajtott, gyengéden eltolta magától nagydarab barátját és összefonta karjait maga előtt. - Még mindig kerüli Usoppot...

- Azért nem látogatta meg Sanjit, hogy ne fussanak össze? - kérdezte a másik hitetlenkedve.

Chopper megrázta a fejét. - Nem... nem hinném, hogy bárki is szólt neki... és furcsa lett volna, ha én hívom...

Zoro gyengéden hátba veregette. - Nem kell, hogy te érezd magad rosszul miatta. Nem a te hibád volt.

- De én hoztam össze őket - nyöszörgött a fiú. - Ha nem mutattam volna be őket egymásnak, akkor most Usopp nem érezné magát ilyen szörnyen! - Zoro szíve majd' megszakadt, mikor az orvostanonc arcát a kezeibe temette. - Én csak azt akarom, hogy boldog legyen...

- És veled mi lesz Chopper? - suttogta. - Te nem érdemled meg, hogy boldog légy?

- Az sosem fog megtörténni. Kayát szereti és ebbe már beletörődtem. Sosem fog irántam úgy érezni... és ez így van jól...

Hirtelen felkapta a fejét, arcára rémült kifejezés költözött.

- Istenem, Zoro! - mondta sírásra görbülő szájjal. - Annyira sajnálom! Egy utolsó szemétláda vagyok! Annyi gondod van és még én is tetézem a problémáimmal! Nem akartalak~

Zoro mosolygott és hatalmas tenyerével befogta a fiú száját.

- Nyugi, semmi baj. Engem nem zavar, ha beszélsz róla. Legalább segít, hogy egy kis időre elfelejtsem a saját gondjaimat.

Chopper lesütötte a szemét és megkínzott arcot vágott. - Újra össze fogom hozni őket. Szeretik egymást, de tiszta hülyék. Összeillenek...

A férfi bólintott és hagyta, hogy a másik a vállára hajtsa a fejét. Percek teltek el így a nyugalmas csendben, mielőtt Chopper lágyan suttogni nem kezdett.

- Kérdezni szeretnék valamit... de nem akarlak megbántani...

- Semmi baj, kérdezz bátran - húzta közelebb magához a fiút.

Chopper elvörösödött és mindenfele nézett, csak a kardforgatóra nem. Végül kibökte.

- Mit csinált Sanji mikor elmondtad neki, hogy érzel iránta?

Zoro mély, gyomorból feltörő nevetést hallatott. Hátra dőlt és az oldalát fogta, amint a kacagástól belenyilallt a fájdalom. Chopper szájtátva bámulta.

Első alkalommal nem volt rá esélye hogy elmondja, hogyan is érez... Nos, bizonyos szempontból tudatta vele, de az nem igazán volt beszélgetésnek mondható. Verekedésnek, morgásnak és a másik tatamiba döngölésnek annál inkább. Harcnak indult és kezek-lábak kusza kavalkádjaként végződött. Izzadtság és valami másnak a szaga érződött, a sötét edzőteremben pedig csak lihegés és az elsuttogott sértések vetettek visszhangot.

- Szóval? - kérdezte Chopper, mikor Zoro jókedve kissé alábbhagyott végre. - Mit csinált Sanji mikor először mondtad neki, hogy szereted?

Zoro furcsa grimaszt vágott és egyik kezével tüskés hajába túrt.

- Fejberúgott.

XxXxX

Sanji következő két napja baráti látogatásokkal és különböző kórházi vizsgálatokkal telt. Az EEG és MRI eredményei biztatóak voltak, így másnap reggelre be lett ütemezve CT-re is. Aztán a gyógytornász jött, hogy tesztelje a reflexeit és az általános erőnlétét. Megmozgatták az ízületeit, és különböző pozíciókban kellett ülnie, hogy ellenőrizzék a vérnyomását. Úgy tűnt, a teste különösen jó állapotban van, annak ellenére, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig mozdulatlan volt. A combjait sínbe tették a kóma első hónapja után és folyamatosan tornáztatták is, így az inak nem ugrottak össze a lábában. A nyelőreflexével is minden rendben volt, ezért orvosa úgy döntött, akár azonnal meg is kezdheti a folyékony diétát. Sajnálatos módon a testébe vezetett csöveket még nem távolították el, így kissé zavaró volt, hogy a gyomrából és hólyagjából műanyag indák kígyóznak elő, na de mindegy. Előbb-utóbb azok is eltűnnek majd.

Sanji a vizsgálatok végeztével az ágyában ücsörögve nézte a tévét és jégkását szopogatott, amit a folyékony diéta részeként kapott. A karjai még mindig gyengék voltak, ezért a csészét a mellkasán támasztotta meg és úgy ette a jeget. A nyelvével minden egyes falatot alaposan megforgatott és ízlelgette a hideg, nedves cseppeket, amik a torkán lefolytak. Csak úgy porzott a szája miután felébredt, ezért mikor meghallotta hogy folyadékot fogyaszthat, rettenetesen megörült.

2008... Kibaszottul fura... Sok minden történt az utóbbi pár évben. Az elmúlt órákban a helyi és nemzetközi hírműsorok között váltogatott, megpróbált kissé felzárkózni. Még az MTV-re is átkapcsolt egy időre, hogy lássa, mennyiben változott a popkultúra. Végül mikor már teljesen megcsömörlött a politikai csatározásoktól ahol vadidegen jelöltek gyilkolták egymást, átkapcsolt a Food Network-re és letette a csészéjét. Érezte, hogy a pillái elnehezülnek és ellazította az izmait, a konyhai zajok megszokott morajára pedig lassan behunyta a szemét.

Észre sem vette hogy elszundított, míg valami fura zaj fel nem verte, ami leginkább úgy hangzott, mint valami puha ütődés. Lassan résnyire nyitotta a szemét. A kardforgató az egyik szobai székben ülve épp a sípcsontját dörgölte.

- Zoro? - ásított a szőke és rámosolygott a férfira. - Mi történt?

A zöldhajú abbahagyta a lába masszírozását és szégyenlősen nézett fel rá. - Belerúgtam abba a kibaszott... táblaszerű izébe az ágyad végén.

Sanji kuncogni kezdett. A vérnyomásmérés óta nem látta a másikat, ahol a kardforgató egész vizsgálat alatt a falnak dőlve állt és minden mozdulatát árgus szemekkel figyelte. A szakács csodálkozott, hogy ennek ellenére mégsem érezte ezt különösnek, vagy tolakodónak. Fura módon inkább önbizalmat öntött bele az a tény, hogy a férfi vele volt. Zoro jelenléte inkább csendes támogatás volt, és Sanji ezt hálásan fogadta.

- Mi járatban vagy? - kérdezte.

Zoro egy kis sporttáskát tett a lábához.

- Hoztam neked pár dolgot - mondta csendesen.

Sanji szeme tágra nyílt. - Pár dolgot? Mégis mit?

A másik férfi felkelt a székből és a szakács ágyára helyezte a pakkot. - Ruhákat és egyebeket. Az orvosod szerint nem kötelező a kórházi cuccokat hordanod. - kinyitotta a táskát és turkálni kezdett benne. - Próbáltam olyan göncöket összeválogatni, amik már megvoltak egy ideje... tudod... máskülönben úgy éreznéd, hogy nem a te holmid... mármint, ha nem emlékszel rá, hogy megvetted...

A szőke mosolyogni kezdett, mikor megérezte a másik zavarát. Csak nem ideges?

- Ez nagyon kedves tőled! - Próbálta megnyugtatni, aztán érdeklődve végigmérte a táskát. - Muti, mid van.

A férfi előhúzott egy sötétkék melegítőnadrágot, aminek az oldalán fehér betűk voltak. Sanji boldogan ismerte fel benne a régi egyetemének jelvényét.

- Szent szar! Hisz ez a kedvenc melegítőm!

Zoro visszamosolygott rá. - Tudom.

A kardforgató külön kitért arra, hogy két évnél régebbi boxereket nem talált, a szakács pedig nevetve válaszolta, hogy az talán nem is akkora baj. A táska maradék tartalma pár póló volt amiket a szőke különösen kedvelt, egy másik melegítő amit szintén imádott és egy sötétkék fürdőköpeny. Sanji vágyódva nézte a puha, kék ruhadarabot és kissé összerezzent, mikor Zoro mellé lépett és a kezét nyújtotta.

- Segítek felülni, hogy felvehesd - mormogta.

A szőke csodálkozott ugyan, de elfogadta a felkínált segítséget. A férfi pedig újra meglepte azzal, milyen gyengéd is tud vele lenni, miközben segít neki felülni és átbújtatni kezeit a bolyhos anyagon. Az érintése lágy volt és minden mozdulata precíz. Mikor végül összehúzta rajta a köpenyt és segített elhelyezkedni a párnán, Sanji nem tudta miért, de úgy érezte, a másik férfi keze ismerős. Bizonygatta magának, hogy csak azért mert lakótársak, talán sokat kártyáztak együtt, vagy talán tanította főzni?

De bárhogy is próbálta kimagyarázni, tudta, hogy Zoro kezének _érintése_ volt az, ami ismerősnek tűnt. Ahogy összehúzta a köpenyét... kisimította haját a szeméből... elegyengette a takaró ráncait...

Sanjit mindez talán elbátortalanította volna, ha nem találta volna a másik jelenlétét ennyire megnyugtatónak. Volt valami a zöldhajú férfiban...

Vigyorogni kezdett, miközben a másik a fotelba helyezte a csomagot. - Szóval miért is fested a hajad zöldre?

Zoro visszamosolygott és közelebb húzta az egyik széket Sanji ágyához. Ledobta a bőrdzsekijét és leült.

- Nem festem.

Sanji horkantott. Gondolatai kissé elkalandoztak, amint szemét a másik kivillanó karján felejtette. A napbarnított bőr alatt vastag izomkötegek feszültek és lágyan nyúltak és ringatóztak, amint a gazdájuk mozdult. Első gondolata az volt, hogy a férfi bizonyára bottal kell hogy elkergesse a körülötte legyeskedő nőket. Talán ez az egyik ok, amiért barátok. Közös lehet az érdeklődésük.

- Szóval klóros vízben úszol minden nap és aztán elfelejtessz tusolni? Vagy túl sok Fanta Limeot iszol?

Zoro nevetett. - Nem, csak hiányzik belőlem valami kémiai anyag, vagy valami túlműködik a szervezetemben... Genetikailag öröklődik, az apám is ilyen volt. Nagynéném egyszer megpróbálta elmagyarázni, de végül belezavarodott és csak odáig jutott, hogy "apátokkal azért van zöld hajatok, mert...".

Sanji összeráncolta a szemöldökét és gyanakodva méregette. - Mutasd a karod.

A férfi felé nyújtotta a kezét, a szőke pedig alaposan megvizsgálta.

- Mit keresel? - kérdezte végül.

Sanji eleresztette és kétkedő arcot vágott. - Látni akartam, hogy a karodon is zöld-e a szőr. Csak meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy nem baszol át... de egyáltalán nem is vagy szőrös.

- Esküszöm, hogy nem baszlak át! - nevetett a férfi.

A szőke csodálkozva rázta a fejét. - Öregem, ez totál fura...

Zoro elkényelmesedett az egyik fotelben és a tévére bámult. Pár percig csendben ültek, miközben egy szemrevaló barna olasz csaj antipastit készített. A reklámszünetben végül elgondolkodva megkérdezte.

- Mikor kezded majd a gyógytornát?

Sanji mélyet sóhajtott. - Holnap. Napi két alkalommal kell majd mennem, egész addig, míg nem tudok már magamtól járni. A CT után tesztelik majd, hogy tudok-e a nyújtónál állni.

Zoro bólintott és fészkelődni kezdett a székben. Látszott rajta, hogy valami aggasztja.

Sanji látogatói közül ő volt az egyedüli, aki nem próbált állandóan arról mesélni, mi történt vele az elveszett évben. A csendes férfi mindig hagyta, hogy a szőke vigye a beszéd fonalát. Persze beszélgetett vele és válaszolt a feltett kérdésekre, de sosem próbálta meg az "És erre emlékszel?" játékot eljátszani.

"Hé, Zoro..." - szólította meg óvatosan.

- Hm... - a másik nyugtalanul nézett rá.

- Csak érdekelne, hogy... - a szőke habozott.

A csend kezdett hosszúra nyúlni. Mikor végül úgy tűnt, nem is fogja befejezni a mondatot, Zoro lassan előre csúszott ültében.

- Tudni szeretnéd, hogy kerültél ide? - kérdezte lágyan.

Sanji zavarában a köntösével matatott és csak bólintani tudott.

A zöldhajú férfi sóhajtott és közelebb húzta a fotelt, hogy rákönyökölhessen az ágyra. Lassan, óvatosan beszélt, mint aki szóról szóra betanult szöveget mond vissza.

- A kendo világbajnok egy Hawk nevű fickó. Ő a világelső már... nos, már vagy ezer éve. Még egyszer sem szenvedett vereséget. Én a második vagyok. Egészen azóta, mióta 19 évesen megszereztem ezt a helyet: úgy hat évvel ezelőtt. A harmadik helyezett egy Bones nevű fickó. Elég kiterjedt rajongói tábora van, akik csak úgy nevezik, Mr. One... akárhogy is...

Sanji nem igazán értette hogy hova akar kilyukadni a másik, de csöndben maradt és figyelt.

- Szóval ez a Bones nevű ürge ugyanúgy feljebb szeretne jutni a listán mint én, ezért úgy döntött, hogy a legegyszerűbb módja ennek, ha megöl~

-HOGY MI?! - vágott közbe Sanji. - Meg akar ölni egy Kendo helyezés miatt? Ezt most komolyan mondod?

- Aha, a fickónál - Zoro a nemzetközi jelzést használva megkocogtatta a homlokát - nem igazán vannak otthon. Asszem ez a helyes kifejezés rá. Szóval úgy döntött, hogy eltesz láb alól, ami most, hogy jobban belegondolok elég idióta ötlet, hiszen akkor Hawkot is le kéne győznie, amire esélye sincs... Bárhogy legyen is... - a férfi megdörzsölte a szemeit, hangja elhalkult. - Egy este épp Robin múzeumából tartottunk haza valami rendezvényről. Magasabb beosztásba került és minden tele volt azzal az új egyiptomi szarral - már nem is igazán emlékszem rá - egy kicsit túl sokat ittam, szóval azt mondtad, hogy te majd vezeted a kocsim...

Sanji türelmesen várt - nem merve újra megszakítani a történetet - Zoro pedig egyre halkabban beszélt, miközben a takaró egyik kilógó szálával babrált.

- Ööö... - Sanjit megdöbbentette, hogy a férfi hangja megremegett amint folytatta. - Épp közeledtünk a Capitol Hill-i kereszteződéshez, mikor egy rendszám nélküli F 1-50 nekünk hajtott a vezető oldal felől. A következő dolog amire emlékszem, hogy kifejelem a szélvédőt, és te...

Sanji látta, amint a másik állkapcsa megfeszül. Biztos nehéz lehetett Zoronak és láthatóan fájdalmat okozott neki visszaemlékezni. A keze automatikusan mozdult, hogy végigsimítsa a zöldhajú karját, a férfi pedig anélkül hogy tudatában lett volna kinyúlt érte és a vigaszt hozó tenyérbe temette az arcát.

- Beszorultál az autóba... úgy tűnt, a lábaid teljesen szétroncsolódtak és minden csupa vér volt... Mozdulni sem bírtam... Azt hittem, meghaltál...

Sanji szíve majd' megszakadt, miközben barátja bánattal teli hangját hallgatta. Gyűlölte, hogy részben Ő az oka a fájdalmának.

- Mikor végre beértünk a kórházba meg kellett várnom, hogy ezek a rohadt nővérek kitisztítsák a sebeimet és összevarrjanak, és senki nem szólt egy _kibaszott szót sem_ arról, hogy mi van veled. Annyira dühös voltam, hogy majdnem megöltem a zsarut, aki a jegyzőkönyvet jött felvenni. Végül befutott Chopper és elmondta, hogy a műtőben vagy... Azt mondta... mindkét... _bassza meg..._

Zoro összeszorította a szemeit, hátradőlt és megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Sanjinak az volt az érzése, hogy épp a könnyeivel küszködik, vagy egy elkeseredett ordítást próbál visszatartani.

- Hé, hé Zoro - mondta halkan. - Semmi baj.

A férfi kinyitotta a szemét és átható pillantást küldött felé. - Hogy ne lenne baj! Semmi nincs rendben. Mindkét lábad eltört. _Mindkét kibaszott lábad!_ És én csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy a harcművészeti karrierednek annyi... Az egyetlen szenvedélyed a főzésen kívül... És mindez miattam... Azok a fickók engem akartak elkapni, te csak épp kibaszott rossz helyen voltál, kibaszott rossz időben.

Sanji szeme tágra nyílt. _Hát persze!_ Nem csoda, hogy Zorot ennyire megviselte a baleset. Azt hitte, hogy az ő hibájából történt. Pár karcolással és egy búbbal megúszta, míg Ő mindkét lábát eltörte és egy évre kómába került.

- Már olyan rég várom hogy elmondhassam, mennyire sajnálom... - suttogta a férfi elfúló hangon.

Sanji belebámult az éjsötét szemekbe, melyekben tengernyi fájdalom és bánat tükröződött. Tudta, hogy ez egy sorsdöntő pillanat mindkettejük számára. Akármit is mond most, az mélyebben fogja érinteni a kardforgatót, mint bármi az elmúlt egy évben.

- Zoro...

A férfi lesütötte a szemét és felkészült a csapásra. - Igen...

A szőke mélyet sóhajtott. - Fogd be a kibaszott pofád.

Zoro szemei elkerekedtek és csak tátogni tudott, amint felemelte a tekintetét. Sanji majdnem elnevette magát a zöldhajú rémült arckifejezésén, de tartotta magát. Fontos volt, hogy komolyan tudja folytatni a beszélgetést!

- Ne tégy úgy, mintha ez az egész szar a te hibád lenne, faszfej. Tényleg totál drámai meg minden és a hideg futkos tőle a hátamon, de ennyi.

Zoro automatikusan összehúzta magát, miközben Sanji folytatta.

- Szóval egy rakat ürge megpróbált téged kicsinálni és helyetted engem találtak meg. Na és? Bekaphatják! Úgy tűnik megmaradok és te is, szóval elbaszták. Hamarosan újra járni fogok, és akkor majd megint szétrúgom a segged - amit biztos hogy már korábban is megtettem - aztán majd együtt megint részt veszünk a NASCA-n. Te lealázod azt a Hawk nevű fickót, és jót röhögünk majd az egészen. Talán megtaláljuk a támadókat is, és akkor majd együtt rendet vágunk köztük. Akkor majd minden~

Sanji nem tudta folytatni, mert hirtelen két erős kar ölelésében találta magát. Fintorgott egy sort amint az ízületeibe újra belenyilallt a fájdalom, de egyik kezét a zöldhajú derekára tette, másikat pedig gyengéden a vállára csúsztatta, pár másodperc múlva pedig kissé bizonytalanul visszaölelte. Szokatlan volt, hogy ilyen szorosan simuljon hozzá valaki, akit alig ismer... ráadásul még férfi is az illető.

_Hülye, gyökér kardforgató... Ennyire a lelkére vette azt, ami velem történt..._

Érezte, hogy a másik nehezen veszi a levegőt.

- Hiányoztál Sanji - mormogta nyakába végül a nagydarab férfi.

A szőke kuncogott egy sort és a szemeit forgatta, miközben magához ölelte legjobb barátját.

- Barom.

XxXxX

Harmadik fejezet vége.

Fordítói megjegyzés:

Egészségügyi konzultáció után minimális módosítást engedélyeztem magamnak az angol verzióhoz képest, így Sanji már orvosilag is helyes ellátásban részesült. ^_^ Örök hálám Norkának, aki türelmesen segített nekem magyarázataival, és képes volt arra, hogy még egy ilyen laikussal is megértesse a kórházi dolgokat. XD

Pusza: Nob~


	4. Chapter 4

Negyedik fejezet.

Nem haladtak valami jól a fizikoterápiával.

Másfél héten keresztül naponta kétszer vitték fel az edzőterembe, és első alkalommal még jól is teljesített az állással: reszketett ugyan, de majdnem tizenhárom másodpercig bírta a nyújtóba kapaszkodva, mielőtt vissza kellett ülnie. Mindenki elhalmozta dicséretekkel... de ez csak rövid ideig tartott. Bár már képes volt minden külső segítség nélkül jó egy percen keresztül állva maradni, mégis folyamatosan rázta a reszketés és még mindig nem tudott megtenni egyetlen lépést sem. Egyetlen kibaszott lépést sem.

Az orvosa szerint ez normális reakció volt, ilyen hosszú ideig tartó kóma után. A járás időbe telik. Gyakorlás kell hozzá és türelem. Az ápolónők is bíztatták és támogatták, azt mondták még ez is jó teljesítmény, és a tény, hogy ilyen hosszan képes állva maradni azt mutatja, hogy még mindig milyen erős.

De Sanji tudta, valójában mi rejtőzik a kedves szavak mögött. A rá irányuló tekintetek szomorúságot és szánalmat tükröztek. Nap mint nap hallotta a suttogásokat miközben elhagyta a terápiás termet, és látta, hogy néz rá a többi beteg. Egy volt _azok _közül. Azok közül a fickók közül, akik felébredtek ugyan a kómából, de sosem épültek fel igazán. _"Valószínűleg sosem fog újra járni, szegény ördög. De legalább az elméje ép."_ Igen! Nem úgy ébredt, mint egy nyáladzó csecsemő, aki még beszélni sem tud és nincs helye a társadalomban. Hiszen magához tért! Inkább azért legyen hálás, amit kapott! Meg is halhatott volna!

Bassza meg! Hisz ha nem tudja használni a lábait, az olyan, mintha halott lenne. Hogy legyen így séf? Hogy vezessen éttermet, ha egy székhez van láncolva? Hogy élhetne a testén átáramló adrenalin nélkül? Ugrás, rúgás, érzés, amint a sarka eltalál valakit, csorgó izzadtság, erősen dobogó szív, az ellenfél legyőzését jelző gong kondulása, az ünneplő tömeg~ _bassza meg!_

Hátradőlt a székben és tenyerével eltakarta az arcát. Szüksége volt egy cigire. Annyira akarta, hogy az már fájt. Zoro szúrta ki az utolsó látogatása alkalmával, és rá is mutatott a problémára.

- Dohányozhatsz itt? - kérdezte, miközben Sanji azt a rizses sült oldalast falatozta, amit a kardforgató csempészett be neki.

- Hmm? - a másik férfi mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna. - Még azt sem engedik, hogy kólát igyak, szóval tuti nem... Miért kérded?

Zoro rámutatott a kezeire.

- Rágod a körmöd. Csak akkor csinálsz ilyet, ha kifogysz a cigiből és rohadtul hiányzik egy slukk.

Igaza volt... Némelyik körmét már annyira lerágta, hogy az vérezni kezdett. Megrázta a fejét, és sóhajtott. A dolgok amiket Zoro tudott róla, már az első hét után csodálkozásra késztették.

- Miért van szükséged cigire még egy év kihagyás után is? - kérdezte végül a férfi.

- Nekem nem tűnik egy évnek! - vágott vissza. - Számomra csak egy hét telt el azóta, hogy az utolsó Redet elszívtam a Baratie fedélzetén, miközben bámultam, amint a sirályok basznak a hullámtörőn.

Zoro először csak fapofával bámult rá, pár pillanattal később azonban már mindketten röhögtek.

- Tényleg ezt csináltad a szünetekben? - kérdezte a zöldhajú, hatalmas vigyorral a képén.

A szakács megdörzsölte a szemét és sóhajtott. - Ööö... igen, néha...

- Nem hinném, hogy ezt valaha is mesélted...

Most pedig Sanji ott ült a félhomályos szobájában és az üres tévéképernyőt bámulta. Fáradt volt a korábbi fizikoterápiás kezeléstől. Elkeseredetten próbálta megtenni az első lépést, de megint nem jutott semmire. Mikor ott állt a nyújtónál, egy elmosódott tájat látott maga előtt. Olyat, ami egyszerre volt ismerős és ismeretlen, pont, mint amilyet az álmokban lát az ember. Megszédült és félelemmel vegyes rosszullét vett erőt rajta, amitől újra kifutott a lába alól a talaj.

Dühösen rágta körmei körül a bőrt. Az ápolónő aki visszatolta a szobájába azzal vigasztalta, hogy talán majd holnap sikerül, de Sanji nem is igazán figyelt arra, hogy mit mond. Lassan egyre mélyebbre, és mélyebbre süllyedt a depresszió sötét mocsarában.

Azt kívánta, bárcsak Zoro vele lenne. Szüksége volt arra a békére és nyugalomra, ami a férfit szinte burokként vette körül. A kardforgató a megértés feneketlen kútja volt, és jobb hallgatóságnak bizonyult, mint bárki, akit eddig valaha is ismert.

Ekkor vette észre a fekete melegítőt, ami az ágy melletti székre volt ledobva. Zoro felejtette ott még tegnap, mikor elment. A szőke kinyúlt érte, az ölébe fektette, és ujjával körberajzolta a rajta lévő logót. Ekkor tudatosult csak benne, hogy szinte alig tud valamit a másikról, a versenyeken elért eredményein kívül. Mikor együtt voltak, a beszélgetés végül valahogy mindig Sanjira terelődött. Semmit sem tudott a másik családjáról, hogy hova járt iskolába, mi a kedvenc étele... És mégis, úgy tűnt, a férfi mindent tud róla, amit csak tudni érdemes.

Megfogadta, hogy mindezt kideríti, ha legközelebb eljön majd meglátogatni.

Lassan lenézett az ölében heverő pulóverre. Ha Zoro nincs itt személyesen hogy megnyugtassa és megvigasztalja, akkor maga kell, hogy megoldja a dolgot. Átdugta fejét a melegítőn és bebújtatta kezeit a fekete szövetbe. Kicsit nagy volt ugyan, de meglepően puha. Felhajtotta a kapucnit és belélegezte a fenyő és -mi lehet ez- acél illatát?

Egyenként maga alá húzta a lábait, és mikor végre kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, megragadta a távirányítót és bekapcsolta a tévét. Az egyik csatorna valami animét adott, ahol a főhős fekete köpenyt viselt és óriási szörnyek ellen harcolt egy szál szamuráj karddal. Érdekesnek tűnt, így Sanji letette a távirányítót a lábához és összegömbölyödött, hogy így nézze a rajzfilmet, Zoro pulóverének kényelmes melegében.

XxXxX

A férfi csendben csukta be maga mögött az ajtót. Tudta, hogy a szőke kimerült a fizikoterápiás kezeléstől, és hogy valószínűleg épp alszik. Óvatosan sétált el az ablaknál lévő kis asztalkához, hogy ráhelyezhesse azt a doboz szusit, amit a múltkor ígért neki. Levette a kabátját, és megpillantotta a párnás fotelben alvó szakácsot.

Mikor az agya végre felfogta a látványt, teljes testében ledermedt. Szíve a torkában kezdett dobogni, és ugyanaz a keserédes fájdalom szorította össze a mellkasát, amit már olyan jól ismert.

Sanji a melegítőjét viselte.

Zoro tudta, hogy ez csak egy ostoba kis apróság, de mikor meglátta, hogy volt szeretője a ruháját hordja, nem tehetett róla, de úgy érezte, mint aki megnyert egy csatát. A még teljesebb összkép kedvéért Sanji pont azt a pizsamanadrágot hordta, amit még Zorotól kapott poénból születésnapjára. A világoskék szövetet kis szakács sapkák és fakanalak díszítették.

Robin pár nappal azelőtt járt itt és megnyírta Sanjit. A férfi addig nyavalygott arról, hogy mennyire megnőtt a haja, hogy Zoro végül megkérte a nőt, orvosolja a problémát. Most, az új frizurával és a sokkal egészséges-sápadtabb arcbőrével mely lassan megint kezdett visszagömbölyödni, a ruhájában alvó Sanji épp olyannak látszott, mint amilyennek emlékezett rá. Több esetben ért már haza úgy, hogy szeretőjét hasonló helyzetben találta: összegömbölyödve a heverőn, a ruháiban, álomba merülve, arra várakozva, hogy hazaérjen.

Felvette a távirányítót és kikapcsolta a tévét, aztán az ablak alatti székbe ült, hogy gyönyörködhessen az alvó férfiban. Nézte, mint emelkedik és süllyed a mellkasa miközben lélegzik, a szemhéja rezdüléseit, amint az álomalakokat követte tekintetével. Nézte, amint szája enyhén megremeg, visszaidézve emlékezetébe a puha rózsaszín ajkak érintését a bőrén.

Sanji ébredése óta először érezte a vágy szorítását a gyomrában, a köldöke alatt induló enyhe bizsergés és az egyre kényelmetlenebbé váló nyomás a nadrágjában pedig pirulásra késztette. A hirtelen feltörő érzés, hogy lehajoljon hozzá és megcsókolja, szinte olyan volt, mint egy örvény, ami magába akarta szippantani. Annyira kívánta hogy az már fájt. Végig akarta futtatni nyelvét azon a krémes, tejfehér bőrön, amit már egy éve nem érzett... Simogatni akarta azokat a selymes szőke tincseket... Érezni akarta a másik meleg testének súlyát magán, és belenézni azokba a csodás kék szemekbe, miközben átringatóznak a gyönyör kábulatába...

De már egy csók is elég lenne. Csak egy pillanat, amíg Sanji testét magához szoríthatná. Már azzal is képes lenne túlélni a következő hetet, ha csak egyszer érezhetné amint a szőke hajszálak végigsimítják az arcát.

A szakács hirtelen kinyitotta a szemeit, tekintetük összefonódott. Zoro elesettnek érezte magát, miközben belebámult azokba a tengermély szemekbe. Biztos volt benne, hogy a másik megütközik majd rajta, hogy őt bámulta álmában.

- Hé... mondta bizonytalanul.

Sanji úgy érezte magát, mint egy idióta. Hogy aludhatott el a pulóverben? A fickó most biztos hülyének nézi.

- Ö... szia - válaszolta zavartan.

Felült és megdörzsölte a szemét. Hála égnek a szoba félhomályba burkolózott, így talán nem tűnt fel annyira a másiknak, hogy fülig pirult. Kapkodva próbált kibújni a puha anyagból.

- Sajnálom - suttogta. - Kezdett hűvösödni és ez volt az egyetlen ruhadarab, amit elértem.

- Ne aggódj - válaszolta Zoro. - Azt amúgy is mindig kölcsön szoktad venni.

Sanji megállt a vetkőzésben és a padlóra bámult. - Oké... akkor kössz.

A zöldhajú csak intett, és kiszáradó torokkal nézte, amint a másik férfi arcszíne ismét bíborra vált. Egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy rávesse magát, de csupán a fotelkarfát markoló, elfehéredő ujjai árulkodtak róla, milyen viharok is tombolnak a lelke mélyén.

Pár percnyi kényelmetlen csend után a szőke gyanakodva megkérdezte.

- Hogy lehet az, hogy itt vagy? Nincs vége a látogatási időnek úgy... nyolc körül?

_Ó a francba... ezt mégis hogy magyarázzam ki..._ Zoro összeszorította az állkapcsát, végül úgy döntött, elmondja az igazság egy részét.

- Nos... miután már pár hónapja kómában voltál, az orvos összehívott minket, hogy megtárgyaljuk az egyéb eshetőségeket, hogy te... talán...

Sanji homlokráncolva hallgatta. - Mi? Mégis milyen egyéb eshetőségekről beszélsz? - kérdezte kissé élesebben annál, mint ahogy eredetileg tervezte.

Zoro átható pillantást vetett rá - Arról, hogy talán _soha többé nem ébredsz fel,_ seggfej!

- Sajnálom - suttogta a szőke visszavonulót fújva, kis idő múlva.

- Semmi gond - a kardforgató megdörzsölte a száját és folytatta. - Azt mondták, válasszunk valakit, aki... ööö... végső esetben... kikapcsolja majd a gépet... például ha beáll az agyhalál... vagy valami...

Sanji szeme tágra nyílt. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy a többieknek ezzel az eshetőséggel is számolniuk kellett. Végül is tizenegy hónap hosszú idő.

- Szóval akkor - kezdte akadozva - te lennél az?

Zoro a padlóra sütötte a tekintetét és bólintott.

- Mégis hogy... jelentkeztél a melóra, vagy mi? - a szőke kezdte elveszteni lába alól a talajt. Zoro kezében volt az élete és még csak nem is emlékezett rá!

A másik felkapta a fejét és hevesen megrázta.

- Nem! Nem! Valójában épp fordítva történt...

Sanji érezte, hogy kezei lassan ökölbe szorulnak. Gyűlölte ezt a témát, és gyötörte a lelkiismeret, amiért ennyi fájdalmat és gondot okozott barátainak az elmúlt hónapokban. Konyhafőnök volt, olyasvalaki, aki boldogságot próbál csempészni az emberek életébe. Arra törekedett, hogy finom ételeket készítsen... Isteni kajákat! Szerette nézni a vidám arcokat, miközben az Ő fogásait ették! Úgy érezte, azzal, hogy szomorúságot és aggodalmat okozott, mindezen törekvését sárba tiporta. Rohadtul szánalmas és gyenge volt, és szinte émelygett attól a tengernyi fájdalomtól, amit a többieknek miatta kellett elviselni.

- Szóval hogy a faszba kaptad ki _ezt_ a melót? - kérdezte végül csendesen.

Zoro fészkelődni kezdett és mindenfele nézett, csak Sanjira nem.

- Ööö... Nos, a doktor szerint már korábban kiválasztottál. Aláírtál egy nyilatkozatot, miszerint én vagyok a döntéshozó, ha valami hasonló történik veled.

A szőke úgy bámult a másikra, mintha az közben egy második fejet is növesztett volna.

Zoro talán még nevethetett is volna az arckifejezésén, ha nem épp ilyen komoly témáról lett volna szó. Végignézte, amint a másik arcán különféle érzelmek hullámzanak át: meglepődés, tagadás, kétkedés, zavarodottság, végül elfogadás. Türelmesen várt, miközben szíve a torkában dobogott.

Sanji végre ráemelte a tekintetét és elszánta magát, hogy feltegye azt a kérdést, melynek sikítása már percek óta visszhangzott a tudatában.

- Akartad... akartad valaha is...

- Nem! - érkezett azonnal a válasz. - Soha egyetlen pillanatig még csak nem is _gondoltam_ rá.

A szőke lassan bólintott. - Rendben... akkor... azt hiszem, jól választottam, igaz?

A másik férfi gyengéden elmosolyodott és visszabólintott. - Igen, úgy tűnik.

Sanji még mindig gondolataiba merülve bámult a nagyobb férfira, Zoro pedig megremegett a pillantás súlya alatt. Kizárt, hogy képes legyen karba tett kézzel ülni, miközben a másik így néz rá. Szinte ordított benne a vágy hogy magáévá tegye, ezért inkább járkálni kezdett a csendes kórteremben, miközben újra és újra tüskés hajába túrt.

- Tudom, hogy ez a hét kemény volt számodra - mondta és közben a zsebeiben kutatott - , szóval hoztam neked valamit, hogy jobban érezd magad.

A szőke sóhajtott. - Nem hinném, hogy bármi olyat tudnál mutatni, ami most felvidítana.

- Ó, de. Azt hiszem, ez...

Sanji kezdett dühös lenni.

- Az kizárt! Kibaszottul nem tudok járni, ha még nem vetted volna észre! Lehet, hogy többet a büdös életben nem is leszek rá képes! Kurvára el van baszva az egész, szóval hacsak nem hozakodsz elő valami... - elsápadt, mikor meglátta az aprócska dobozt, amit Zoro az ingzsebéből varázsolt elő.

- A picsába... - sóhajtotta.

Zoro egy Marlboro Redet tartott a kezében: Sanji kedvenc cigarettáját. Tekintete rátapadt a fehér-vörös csomagolásra a világ pedig megszűnt körülötte létezni.

Kinyújtotta érte a kezét. - Add ide! - mondta, miközben még a nyál is összefutott a szájában.

Csupán csak egy fejrázás érkezett válaszul.

- Add ide... kérlek? - próbálkozott.

Újabb fejrázás.

Sanji előre dőlt ültében, a vágytól és csalódottságtól pedig szinte már ordított.

- Baszd meg! Mégis mi a faszt akarsz? _Kinyírni?_

A zöldhajú elsétált az ablakhoz, és leült a széles párkányra. Lehámozta a csomagolásról az átlátszó fóliát, kinyitotta a dobozt, és hozzáütögette a tenyeréhez, ahogy régebben Sanjitól mindig látta. Lassan, minden sietség nélkül, módszeresen csinálta, a szakács pedig sóvárgó tekintettel követte minden mozdulatát.

- Nem adom ingyen... - kezdte.

- Mégis mi a faszt akarsz? - nyögte a másik, szemeit le nem véve a cigiről.

Zoro végre letette a csomagot maga mögé a párkány közepére, hogy Sanji teljes figyelmét élvezhesse. Mikor a szőke végre ráemelte a pokol minden kínját ígérő tekintetét, lassan karba fonta a kezét.

- Azt akarom, hogy magad sétálj el érte ide.

A szakács megmarkolta a szék karfáját és rávicsorgott.

- Hogy... _mered... _ezt... Most szórakozol velem, seggfej? Nem gondolod, hogy ha képes lennék rá, már rég megtettem volna? Csak előbb még kirúgdosnám a segged az ablakon, _te érzéketlen tuskó!_

A férfi ellökte magát a párkánytól, lassan megközelítette Sanjit és letérdelt a széke elé. Az megpróbálta ugyan megütni, de Zoro könnyűszerrel blokkolta a felé lendített gyenge kart. A szőke az orrán keresztül szedte a levegőt, a tekintetével pedig egy kisebb falut is ki lehetett volna irtani. Zoro közelebb húzta magához és halkan beszélni kezdett.

- Sanji, sok embert ismertem meg életem során, de te vagy a legnagyobb seggfej, akivel valaha is összehozott a sors. Kurvára bosszantó tudsz lenni, és csak púp vagy a hátamon. Néha úgy rinyálsz és nyafogsz mint egy lány, és már csak amiatt is meg tudnálak fojtani egy kanál vízben, amiért vasalod a farmerjaidat. De egyben te vagy a legjobb barátom is... tudod, miért? Mert senki nem képes nálad jobban elviselni a hülyeségeimet, és mert te vagy az egyetlen olyan ember a földön, aki legalább olyan konok tud lenni, mint én. Láttalak már összeverve, vérben úszva, egy olyan Savate meccs után, ami egy átlagembert már rég _megölt _volna, te pedig még mindig talpon voltál és folytatni akartad. És láttalak utcai harcban, törött kézzel, nyugodtan cigarettázva, olyan tekintettel mintha _semmiség_ lett volna az egész, miután megvédted Choppert.

A szőke vonásai ellágyultak a monológot hallva, a kardforgató pedig megragadta a kezét és folytatta.

- Soha, senkiről nem mondtál még le, és semmit nem adtál fel... soha... szóval most én is ezt teszem, rendben? A férfi felállt a szék mellől, de nem engedte el Sanji csuklóját. - Innen három és fél lépés az ablakig. Segíteni fogok, itt leszek melletted, és kurvára nem érdekel, hogy tetszik-e vagy sem, de akkor is meg fogod csinálni. Magad mögött kell hagynod végre a démonjaidat és talpra kell állnod. Megértetted?

Sanji zavarban volt. A fölé magasodó férfi olyan érzéseket ébresztett a lelkében, amire már évek óta senki nem volt képes: ösztönzést, dühöt, és rettegést... Ekkor tudatosult csak benne, mit is kedvelt meg legjobban a kardforgatóban. Zeffre, az apjára emlékeztette. A vén fószer még évekkel azelőtt halt meg egy kisebb vagyont hátrahagyva, amiből befejezhette a főiskolát, és elvégezhette külföldön a szakácsképzőt. Halála tátongó űrt hagyott hátra Sanjiban. Neki is ugyanolyan intenzív kisugárzása volt, akárcsak Zoronak, ugyanaz az elképesztő aura lengte őt is körül, ami már az első találkozásukkor is megragadta a zöldhajú fickóban. Ráadásul mindketten egyformán az idegeire mentek néha.

A szőke megfeszítette állkapcsát és megpróbált erőt meríteni a férfi szavaiból.

- Rendben - suttogta. - Jól van, csináljuk.

Zoro szó nélkül talpra segítette. Kissé hosszabb lére eresztette ugyan a mondandóját mint elsőre tervezte, de úgy tűnik, bevált. Ismerte már ezt az elszánt tekintetet. Sanji mindig ilyen arcot vágott, ha egy új ételt, vagy új támadási kombinációt próbált ki. Az elszántan csillogó szemektől benne is feltámadt a remény. Ez a tekintet százszor jobb volt, mint bármi, amit az elmúlt héten látott a szőkétől, és _ezerszer_ jobb a percekkel korábbi keserű mosolynál.

Óvatosan átbújtatta a fejét Sanji karja alatt, aki halálra váltan markolta meg a napbarnított vállon feszülő inget. A szőke lábai már ekkor reszketni kezdtek és kiütköztek az első izzadtságcseppek a homlokán. Tudta, hogy fájdalmas menet lesz, de a másik annyira bízott benne, hogy már nem volt visszaút. Érezte, amint Zoro egyik kezét a csípőjére csúsztatja, másikkal pedig megszorítja a ruháját markoló tenyerét.

- Készen vagy? - suttogta a fülébe.

- Igen - érkezett a csendes válasz.

De ekkor megint megjelent előtte a ködös, alaktalan táj, és olyan mértékű szédülés és rosszullét lett rajta úrrá, hogy a térdei megrogytak.

- Sanji! - A kardforgató erősen tartotta, amíg visszanyerte az egyensúlyát és újra felegyenesedett. Higgadt, türelmes hangja törte csak meg a kórterem csendjét. - _Összpontosíts._ Koncentrálj az ablakpárkányra és a cigarettára. Látod már?

A szőke megpróbált csak az előtte lévő vörös-fehér dobozra, és Zoro nyugtató baritonjára figyelni, a ködös, idegen táj pedig lassan körvonalazódni kezdett és visszaalakult azzá a kórházi szobává ami mindig is volt.

- Igen - lehelte. - Már látom... csak ne engedj el, jó?

- Soha - suttogta a férfi - Itt vagyok veled.

Újra a Marlboróra szegezte a tekintetét, megpróbált minden mást kizárni maga körül, és csak a dobozra koncentrálni. Csak arra, és Zoro hangjára. Szabad keze önkéntelenül mozdult, hogy megragadja az inget zöldhajú társa mellkasán. Légzése felgyorsult, szíve őrült zakatolása pedig a fülében visszhangzott. Először a jobb láb. A jobbos rúgásai mindig erősebbek voltak. A bal a támasztó lába. Igen. Ha már járni kezd, akkor azt a jobb lábbal teszi.

Bal felére helyezte a testsúlyát, ám majdnem felkiáltott a testén végigfutó éles fájdalomtól. Egy pillanatra még a lélegzete is elakadt, de Zoro nyugodt, bátorító hangja új erőt öntött belé. Lélekjelenlétét visszanyerve lassan előre csúsztatta a lábát, aztán gyorsan áthelyezte a testsúlyát és a balt is felzárkóztatta a másik mellé. Behunyta a szemét és megpróbálta kizárni tudatából a zsibbasztó fájdalmat, ami egész testében szétáradt.

- Sanji... _Sanji!_ - hallotta Zoro izgatott hangját. - Ez egy lépés volt!

A szőke arcán könnyek csordultak végig, miközben néma zokogással levegő után kapkodott.

- Baszd meg, Zoro... - szipogta. - Ez... _kibaszottul_ fáj!

A férfi közelebb húzta magához és csendes, biztató szavakat dünnyögött a fülébe, mint egy szerető az első éjszaka előtt. Sanji kinyitotta a szemét és újra a cigarettára összpontosított. Zoro szavai visszhangot vetettek tudatában, nyugalmat és bátorságot öntve bele. Nem hagyhatja cserben a barátját. Nem hátrálhat meg, mikor ennyire hisznek benne.

Megpróbálta azt képzelni, hogy egy savate ringben áll. A lelátó üresen kongott és mindent sötétség ölelt körül. Ellenfele vörös-fehérbe öltözve, a másik sarokból megvetően méregette és gúnyos megjegyzéseket kiáltott neki, megpróbálva elhitetni vele, hogy sosem győzheti le őt, a bajnokot. Zoro a szorító mellett állt, karjai összefűzve széles mellkasa előtt, tekintetében néma biztatással. Sanji szembefordult az ellenfelével, majd gondolatban átvette kedvenc támadási technikáit és akcióba lendült. Egy ugrás, kézátfordulás, a hátizmok sokat gyakorolt laza mozdulata, bokacspás pont az ellenfél fejére. Újra fájdalom nyilallt a testébe, és egy röpke pillanatig csak ködfüggönyön át észlelte környezetét, de mikor kissé tisztult a kép még láthatta, amint vörös és fehér ellenfele a földre rogy.

Aztán már csak Zoro volt ott, aki a derekát ölelte és halkan beszélt hozzá, miközben ő az ablakpárkányon ült, és arcát a hűs üvegnek támasztva csendesen zokogott. A kardforgató olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy még a halántékán lévő hajszálvékony sebhelyeket is ki tudta venni, a félhomályos helyiségben.

- Sanji? Sanji, jobban vagy? - nézett rá aggódva.

A szőke érezte, amint forró könnyei végigfolynak az arcán és a száját takaró kezén. Lassan bólintott, és megpróbált mély levegőt venni.

- Mi történt? - nyögte ki végül.

Zoro elmosolyodott és hátrébb lépve elengedte őt, miközben izgatottan suttogta.

- Elmentél a kibaszott ablakig, az történt.

Sanji lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt és újfent eleredtek a könnyei.

- Tényleg? - szipogta.

A másik férfi bólintott, és miután kézbe vette a dobozt és kinyitotta az ablakot, leült barátja mellé a párkányra.

- Úgy tűnt, mintha transzban lennél - mondta, miközben öngyújtót vett elő - , de egyedül csináltad meg. Szinte alig támaszkodtál rám, aztán mikor ideértünk felültettelek a párkányra, hogy össze ne ess.

Sanji megdörgölte a szemét és átvette a felé nyújtott cigit. Ajkai közé szorította és kissé előre hajolt, hogy a Zoro könnyebben meggyújthassa a szálat, majd mélyet szippantott a füstből és szinte azonnal letaglózta a nikotin okozta éles zsibbadás... és a rátörő köhögési roham.

Hörögve kapkodta a levegőt, tüdeje lángolt, szemei pedig könnyezni kezdtek. Ekkor már csak nevetni tudott önmagán. Tizenhárom éves kora óta nem érezett ilyet: azóta, hogy elkezdett dohányozni.

- Tudod... - jegyezte meg a mellette támaszkodó férfi - az, hogy a cigarettától köhögsz, a legfurább dolog, amit valaha is láttam.

Sanjit újra elkapta a nevethetnék. - Miért, szerinted nekem milyen érzés? - újabb szippantás következett, és újabb füstgomolyag, most már sokkal menőbb stílusban.

Egy darabig még ücsörögtek a párkányon, míg Sanji két másik szálat is elszívott. Az utolsó slukk előtt végül lassan oldalra dőlt, fejét a zöldhajú széles vállán nyugtatva.

- Köszönöm... - suttogta szinte hangtalanul.

Zoro pedig gyengéden bokán rúgva mormogott vissza.

- Szívesen.

XxXxX

Negyedik fejezet vége.


End file.
